


We Were Moving Mountains.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [32]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, true love is eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Title of this fic by the only song capable of making me cry. "When you Believe." By Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic by the only song capable of making me cry. "When you Believe." By Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey.

Jude remembers the moment Connor read the first draft of his incoming book as if were yesterday.

He remembers the way Connor’s fingertip flipped page after page with such gentleness just as it was made of glass.

 

_“It’s just a piece of paper.” Jude laughed, biting his lips when his boyfriend's stern eyes raised to glare at him through his long eyelashes._

_It didn't last long, though, cause Connor's eyes started watering realizing that Jude had written about them._

_It was their story._

_“Are you kidding me? Jude.. this is.. this too much for words. It’s your first book, I..” and then, he found himself into Connor’s trembling arms, “I’m so proud of you.”_

_It took Connor four days to finish it. Jude felt a warm feeling creeping through him whenever he caught his boyfriend giggling or crying, even, while reading some salient points of the book._

_“What this blank page is for?”_

_“Oh.. that.” Jude bit his lips as he sat on his lap, stealing the book from Connor's hands. He felt his boyfriend's arms wrapping around his waist, his face hiding into the crook of his neck._

_“This page represents our future, which is still unwritten. I decided that, when the time will come, It will be my duty to fill this last page.”_

 

 

“Dear Connor,

I still remember that day as if were yesterday. It's still printed in my mind with indelible Ink, the way you smiled at me, saying with that classic smug smirk of yours 'You're delusional if you think that all the years that will come will fit in just one page.'.

You were probably right, as usual.

I have, indeed, summed up the first 12 years of our life in three-hundred pages, haven't I? So I guess it will be a hell of a challenge to fit the following fifty years into one page.

There's, indeed, so much to tell.

It's hard to pick the best moments we've shared together since one day hasn't passed without blessing the moment I met you, in that history class.

It's crazy, isn't it? There are 7.5 billion of people in the universe but, since our eyes met for the first time, in my heart and in my head there's been just you for sixty-two years. I still remember the day you showed up at school with blue nail polish. I looked at you and noticed that you were looking back at me with pride flashing across your hazel eyes. In that moment I knew I found a friend in you.

You quickly became something more.. the way I felt, whenever you were close, was unusual for a thirteen-year-old boy. It scared me, but at the same time, I knew I couldn't stay away from you. A lot of water has flowed under the bridge, since then. There's been Daria and your father and _me,_ There's also been me, who sometimes let fears and insecurities to prevail over what we had. But you've always been patient with me. You've always been there and thanks to you, I've become a better man. There's a lot of things I've learned simply by standing right next to you; You taught me that sometimes labels don't apply in real life, that the best label I could ever stick to myself was _“Jude.”_ just that. Thanks to you I've learned that life is too short and every single day is like walking over a cliff and we should live every day as if it was the last of our life, enjoy every single day to the fullest. That no matter how life treated you in the past, happiness sometimes is just around the corner, which makes me wonder.. Remember when you always used to ask me 'What's the happiest moment of your life?' and I never knew what to say cause there have been a lot.. a lot of moments when I thought 'This is the happiest day of my life.' and you got annoyed at me, saying things like _“Why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time? It's just a question.”_ and I would reply to that _'Well, let me tell you mister.. it's not that easy to pick!'_ It's become our thing. Once in a while, you would ask me that question right out of the blue to see if my answer had changed, but it never did. Why should I pick a moment when I lived my happiness every single day?

I would lie if I said that my gaze doesn't casually fall on the picture framed on my nightstand. It's the first thing I see every single morning when I open my eyes. I've moved it from the living room cause I need to see it. I need to see the only thing that I know, will give me the strength and courage to face a new day. Among all the happiest moments you gave me.. if I had to choose.. I'd say that that photo perfectly represents it. I remember the way we looked at each other, holding back smiles because that priest wouldn't just get a wriggle. The moment he finally pronounced us husbands, with the awareness that the future was finally ours, It felt like our bodies attracted to each other like magnets. The moment after that, I was kissing you as my husband and yes... probably has been the happiest moment of my life.

You know I don't believe in God. I never did but I know I'll see you soon, Connor. We'll see each other soon. That's a pinky promise.

 

 

_I love you._

_Jude._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the "Major character death." into the tags because it's only implied at the end and also because it would have been considered as a spoiler.
> 
> Feel free to leave your feedback. :) 
> 
> (I'll update my multi-chapters soon.)
> 
> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: Skyblue993


End file.
